The summer that changed my life
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: Kurt had gone through a rather hard year at McKinley. The new directions decides to cheer him up and get him on a plane to spend a vacation together. Little did he know that one summer could change his life.
1. Introduction: day 1

Kurt was sitting on a plane with the New Directions.

The past year had been awful. The bullying had reached a point where he couldn't take it anymore. His dad had almost send him to another school with a zero-tolerance bullying policy but Kurt was too proud to let him get chased away.

The New Directions knew how hard he had struggled and wanted to give him something back. That's why they were leaving on a vacation.

Kurt had been very nervous. He had never flown before but now on the plane and high in the sky, he was feeling alright.

He was listening to his iPod while some of the New Directions were taking a nap. Britt was sleeping against his shoulder and she looked really sweet. He loved the girl a lot. They were really close friends. Britt might not be the brightest but she was for sure the sweetest girl he had ever met.

Kurt looked around the plane and noticed how everyone had fallen asleep.

With a shrug he turned up the music a little more and rested his head on Britt's, hoping to get a little rest himself before the plane touched ground.

**¨*break*¨**

Kurt was looking out of the window. The plane was about to touch the ground and he must admit that he was a little scared that something went wrong. The plane went closer and closer to the ground and Kurt let out a sigh when they safely landed on the ground.

He leaned back in his seat and looked around the plane. All of the new directions seemed wide awake and were talking animatedly about what they would do when they got into the hotel.

Kurt grinned and started talking with them, trying to find out what their plans would be. By the looks of it most of them would take a nap.

At least that was the plan until they walked outside. The boys were already sweating as Santana and Britany decided to show a little more skin.

"Ok guys, I don't know about you but I'm going to find the pool first when we arrive," said Quinn.

Most of them seemed to agree as they walked from the plane towards the building. They followed the signs towards the baggage claim and luckily enough they didn't have to wait long before everyone got their luggage.

In the arrivals terminal, they had to look around for a man holding a board with their airplane company on it. They found him soon enough and got the number for their bus.

They were very happy when they finally sat down in the bus as they found out it had air-conditioning.

The ride to the hotel was extremely boring though. Everyone was tired from sitting on a plan for so long and maybe even a little jetlagged.

After what seemed like hours, the bus stopped in front of the hotel. They all jumped out of the bus and got their luggage.

Inside it was colder and much more nicely. Mike and Santana walked up to the front desk and asked for the keys from their room. They signed the needed papers and came back with 6 keys.

There was a key for Rachel and Finn, one for Santana and Brittany, one for Puck and Quinn, one for Tina and Mike and one for Mercedes and Sam. Kurt had wanted a room for himself even though they had wanted to share. He just needed a little space for himself and he really didn't want to disturb the couples.

They agreed to first get freshened up a bit and got everything sorted before they would meet at the pool.

Everyone was on the same ground so they took the elevator up and said their goodbye before walked into their rooms.

Kurt took the time to clean up a bit and place his clothes neatly in the closet. When he was sure everything was in place, he took his swimming shorts and started to make his bag.

The bag contained a towel, sunscreen and one of the books he had wanted to read for a long time now but had never happened.

Kurt double checked twice and placed his sunglasses on his face. He closed the door neatly behind him and took the elevator down the stairs.

After looking around a bit, he found his way towards the pool. Immediately he saw Santana and Britt sitting down. Santana was busy putting some sunscreen on an overexcited Brittany who was pointing around and talked animatedly about everything she was seeing.

Kurt grinned and walked towards them. "The other's still upstairs?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, probably getting their mack on."

Kurt rolled his eyes and took the towel out of his bag. He placed it neatly on the seat and took a seat before taking the sunscreen and applying some on his skin. He didn't want to get skin cancer after all.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Brittany look very excited. "Kurt come to the pool with me. I think I saw a fish in it but Santana doesn't believe me!" she pouted.

Kurt grinned. "How about I swim with you in a minute Britt? Meanwhile you can look around for more fishes!"

"There are more?" she asked excited as she was hopping from one foot on another. "Maybe I can get one to keep Lord Tubbington company!" she screamed excitedly as she ran to the pool.

Kurt shook his hand and grinned as he saw Santana glare at him from a corner. Those girl were something else.

The other's joined them soon enough. They replaced some chairs so they could all sit together around the pool.

The guys ran almost immediately into the pool as well as the girls. Only Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany, who finally came out of the pool a little disappointed that she didn't found any fishes, were sitting on the stools.

"What are you reading boo?" Mercedes asked.

"Just some story," he replied absent minded.

"A good one," she asked while looking over her sunglasses.

"I hope so, I've waited long enough to read it," he grinned.

Mercedes looked like she wanted to say something when they heard a voice singing.

All of them looked up to see a rather short guy walk in front of a group of kids. Kurt was mesmerised by the guy. He had dark curly hair that fell nicely around his olive coloured face and some even fell over his sunglasses. The sunglasses were pink as were his swimming shorts and his slippers. Kurt almost grinned at that when the guy looked up from the group and right into his eyes over his sunglasses, probably feeling that someone was looking at him.

Kurt felt how face went bright red. He heard a snicker and looked up to see the boy still looking at him. The boy winked at him before looking back down and breaking out into another song while walking backwards and looking at the kids who sang along happily.

Kurt was still looking a little shocked when he heard Santana talking. "Well if that guy isn't flaming gay then I don't know any more what the signs should be. Lady lips, you better tap that. It's vacation after all for everyone!"

With that she stood up and leaded Brittany towards the pool, promising her that they would find fishes in the next few days but they were just too shy to come out yet.

Kurt grinned and looked back into his book, not half as concentrated as he was before. His mind wandered off the guy he had just seen. How he hoped he would see him again.

Kurt shook his head and didn't notice the chuckles from Mercedes and Tina who had been observing Kurt since the guy walked by.

They gave each other a look that so much, yet Kurt didn't know was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 1: day 2

Kurt woke up early the next morning. He tried to get back to sleep but nothing seemed to help.

With a sigh he stepped out of the bed, his feet touching the cold ground. A shiver went through his body as he went through his morning routine.

When he was done, he took his wallet and his key card. A last look into the room and he was outside.

It was still early but the breakfast room should be open by now and he was really hungry. Must be the jetlag speaking.

He walked into the breakfast room to see not many people there yet. He took a plate and started to walk around the breakfast buffet.

Kurt was standing in front of some fruit, trying to decide between some grapes and some strawberry's when he felt someone come up beside him.

As a reflex he went to the side, trying to get out of the way when he heard someone chuckle.

"You don't have to move, I won't bite," he heard someone say.

Kurt turned around while blushing to look in a pair of amber eyes. It took him a moment to realise that this was the same guy as the day before.

"Oh," was all he said and he really wanted to slap himself for saying something so stupid.

The guy started laughing. "No need to be embarrassed." He looked down at his plate and placed it onto the bar. Then he held out his hand to Kurt. "My name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt looked a little shocked and all thoughts left his mind.

The guy looked a little hurt and was about to take back his hand when Kurt got his senses back and shook his hand. "Kurt, Kurt Hummel," he said shyly.

"Well Kurt, it's nice to meet you," the guy said while smiling. "So are you here with some friends?"

Kurt turned back to the bar and took some strawberry's. "Actually yes, it's a present from them."

"That's nice! I wish I had friends like that," the guy said while picking some strawberry's for himself.

"And you?" asked Kurt. "Don't tell me you came here with all those kids because that would be really weird."

Blaine started laughing loudly. "No, gosh I wouldn't survive that. Don't get me wrong, they are all very nice but the hours I'm working are more than enough."

Kurt took his plate and they both started walking around the breakfast bar absent minded. Each of them waiting when the other placed some food on his plate.

"Wait you are working here?" asked Kurt. "So you are from around here?"

Blaine grinned. "No, I'm from America. I want to be a teacher and I thought this would be an amazing chance to work with some little kids and have a vacation at the same time."

"Smart thinking," said Kurt. He didn't noticed it until then but now they were standing at a table and Blaine took a seat.

Kurt kept standing a little unsure. Blaine took a knife and fork and started eating some of the eggs until he noticed Kurt still standing. He looked up at him with his eyebrow up and made a movement with the knife he was still holding. "Take a seat Kurt. I won't bite."

When Kurt didn't sit down, Blaine looked even more confused. "Oh wait your friends are already here?" he asked while looking around but not very much people were there.

"Oh euhm no, Are sure you don't mind?" asked Kurt.

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure I don't mind. I wouldn't mind the company. All the other mentors are still sleeping and getting breakfast on your own gets boring after a few days. You would save me from another lonely breakfast."

Kurt grinned and took a seat. "Poor boy."

He took a strawberry from his plate and started nibbling on it. He looked at Blaine who had already eaten almost half of his full plate with eggs, sausages, some strawberry's and some bread. "Wait you eat this every morning?"

Blaine grinned as he looked up. "Well this is really good and it shouldn't be wasted."

Kurt started laughing. "How are you still so well shaped when you eat so much."

He didn't realise what he said until Blaine looked up with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. "So that was what you were looking at yesterday. I was already wondering what you were looking at."

Kurt's face turned red and he looked down as Blaine started laughing. "Seriously Kurt, no need to be ashamed around me. Besides it would be so unfair of me to judge you when I wouldn't mind walking around the pool a little more with the kids since you arrived."

Kurt's head shot up. "Wait what?"

"Well, you have to admit that you are beautiful," said Blaine. His eyes looking right in Kurt's blue ones.

Kurt blushed a little more. "Thank you," he whispered as he took another strawberry.

Blaine seemed to notice his discomfort and changed the subject.

That's how they spent their breakfast together, talking about the island and the hotel and about Kurt's friends, who were right that moment walking into the room.

Kurt tried to hide himself but soon he saw all of them pointing and his lap was just as soon filled full with Brittany.

"Hey Britt," he grinned as he looked at her.

"Dolphin, I was so scared that you had left with the fishes in the pool when we didn't find you," she said while throwing her arms around Kurt's neck and hugging him tightly.

"Britt, I'm ok. And the fishes will come back. I pinkie promise you that," Kurt said.

Brittany looked like she doubted him and held out her pinkie. Kurt linked his with her pinkie. "Here you go Britt, no need to worry. How about you get some breakfast now?"

The girl nodded and was about to run to the breakfast bar when she saw Blaine sitting, who was looking at them rather confused.

Brittany looked him up and down before throwing herself on Blaine's lap. Blaine looked really shocked and like he didn't know what to do but Brittany didn't seem to notice.

"Are you a dolphin?" she asked seriously.

Blaine looked like he wanted to say something but Kurt cut him off. "Yes Britt, at least I hope so."

Britt started grinning. "You better take care of my dolphin. He gets lonely sometimes and I don't think he would mind having another dolphin in his life."

With those last words she got out of Blaine's lap and ran into Santana's waiting arms, who had looked from a distance.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry about that. She isn't the brightest in the box."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't really mind. She looked sweet although I wonder how there were fishes into the pool. I'm not sure the hotel will love it when they hear that."

Kurt looked up to see if Blaine was seriously and when he saw he really was, Kurt couldn't help but laughing really hard. Tears were streaming down his face when he was done laughing.

Then he noticed that not only Blaine was looking at him strangely but also everyone in the room.

With a blush on his face he excused himself and walked out of the room. Once inside the lobby, he took a seat and tried to relax.

He felt the couch dip and expected Mercedes or someone of the new directions to have come after him, only to see Blaine sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry about that," said Kurt. "She didn't really see fishes though. She sometimes sees her cat smoke so don't believe everything she says."

Blaine grinned. "Well it's good to know. I should go though. I have to get ready for a busy day full with little kids."

Kurt grinned. "I'm sure they love you."

"Of course they do," laughed Blaine. "I play games with them and sing with them. I'm like the cool older brother they never had."

Kurt started laughing too. "Well you shouldn't keep them waiting then."

Blaine smiled at him once more when he stood up and was about to walk out of the lobby when he turned around once more.

"I wonder one things though," he said.

Kurt looked at him curiously. "Oh yeah? What?"

"Well why did you hope I'd be a dolphin?" he asked curiously.

Kurt blushed and looked down. "Maybe one day you'll find out," he said.

Blaine looked at him like he tried to figure out something but didn't really know what. After a while he gave up and just smiled at Kurt. "Well Kurt, I hope I see you later. Have fun today!"

Kurt waved at him. "You too, Blaine."

And then Blaine was out of the room, leaving Kurt alone in the lobby. He slapped his hands against his head.

When he thought he heard the new directions walk out of the room, he started to walk towards the elevator to get upstairs.

If he could, he would delay this as long as possible, really well knowing that Santana was ready to hear him out.

He walked into his room and let himself fall on the bed, smiling happily. After all he didn't expect his first day to start so great!

He took his swimming shorts out of his closet and got dressed. Only when he was sure he looked absolutely flawless, he walked out the room, hoping that he would see Blaine again as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 2: day 2

Kurt was sitting at the pool with an ice cream together with the other girls. Rachel was talking about a karaoke night that would take place later that night in the hotel.

Everyone seemed interested to sing something and just have a fun night.

They were talking about singing options when the same singing voice could be heard. Kurt looked up immediately and was met with the back of Blaine who was wearing his pink swimming shorts.

Blaine was just belting out the next part with the little kids when his eyes caught Kurt's.

A playful glint in his eyes as he took a paper out of the pocket of his swimming shorts and threw it towards Kurt with a wink and then they were gone.

Kurt was kind of lost into the moment when he realised that Santana was about to take the paper from his lap.

Kurt was faster though, thankfully and he heard Santana let out a curse.

"Santana behave," said Quinn. "It's not any of our business."

Santana rolled her eyes. "He is finally getting a chance to get laid and auntie Santana just want to give him some tips so he won't ga…"

"Santana!" screamed Kurt, turning bright red. "Enough!"

Kurt stood up and walked towards the bar to get another drink. While he was waiting, he opened the paper.

**Dear Kurt, I kind of hope you get this and I didn't threw this to the wrong person because hell that would be awkward. If you are not Kurt, don't read! **

Kurt started snickering. Blaine was such a dork.

**Anyway, if you are Kurt, I wonder if you would go with me to the karaoke night together in the hotel, like on a date? I know it isn't much but I can't leave the hotel as long as I'm on duty and earlier tonight I have to do an animation shows with the little ones. If you want to, please meet me in front of the room at 9 o'clock. I hope you'll be there! Sincerely Blaine!**

Kurt couldn't help but blush. He walked back to his seat like nothing happened, a new drink in his hand.

"Hey boo, why didn't you bring me one?" asked Mercedes pouting.

"Well you were too busy gossiping that you didn't notice I left. Now you have to get one for yourself," he said smirking.

Mercedes mumbled something under her breath while she walked with the other's to the bar to get a drink.

While they were gone, Kurt started to make his bag. It was after all already 4 o'clock and he needed to eat and get out the perfect clothing and take a shower so he didn't smell like sunscreen.

"So fast gone Hummel. Are you going to fly to your pink hobbit?" Santana asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm tired and I feel a head ache coming up. I'm going to take a shower and a nap and I'll see if I'll come later tonight."

Santana looked at him like she was trying to detect a lie but she didn't seem to find one. "Ok Hummel. Let us know if you come though."

Kurt nodded, took his bag and walked rather fast towards the lobby. Once inside, he looked back just to make sure Santana wasn't following.

He let out a sigh when he realised he was almost alone in the lobby. He walked towards the elevator and waited until the sign came that the elevator had arrived.

Once inside the elevator he waited until the doors were closed. Then he let out a scream of happiness and did a little happiness because tonight would be perfect, he knew it.

**¨*break*¨**

Kurt looked at himself once more in the mirror. He wore some tight black skinny jeans and a white button up which had the upper buttons open. He topped the outfit with some black boots.

He looked on his phone once more to see he had five minutes left. He walked towards his bathroom and sprayed a little perfume over his neck. Just a little to top it up.

When he was satisfied, he checked one last time if he had his wallet, his phone and his key card before leaving the room.

He took the elevator down the stairs and walked towards the room where the karaoke night would take place. He was about to turn the corner when he stopped and just peeked behind the corner.

Behind the corner stood Blaine. Well he wasn't really standing, he was more walking from one side of the hallway to the other. He wore some dark skinny jeans and a black button-up which looked really great on him. He had topped the outfit with a white bowtie and Kurt thought it looked amazing. Blaine looked on the white watch that was hanging on his arm. He frowned a little but kept walking around the hallway.

Kurt decided to walk towards him so he wouldn't worry even more.

When Blaine caught Kurt's eye he looked really relieved. Almost shyly he walked towards Kurt. "I thought you wouldn't come," he almost whispered.

"I would be stupid if I didn't," said Kurt with a little smile. The words were met by a toothy smile from Blaine.

He took one arm from behind his back and held out a flower that looked suspicious like the ones in front of the hotel.

He saw Blaine blushing and knew he was probably right. "I know it isn't much and please don't tell the hotel I did that but I wanted to give you a flower because well it's a date and you deserve so much more than this actually but…"

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Stop rambling Blaine, I think it's cute."

Blaine smiled at him and held out his hand for Kurt to take. "Ready for this really awesome date?"

"Well I don't really know," said Kurt with a thinking voice before lacing his fingers with Blaine's. "You better sweep me off my feet, Blaine."

Blaine grinned. "I think I'll manage."

They walked inside the room which already filled with tons of people from all kind of ages. There were children running around, parents talking with other parents while drinking something, older people and young people on a vacation.

They took a seat at a table a little in the corner so no one would see them. The music there wasn't as loud either so they could talk. Instead of sitting over Kurt, Blaine slid next to him in the booth.

They ordered a coke each of them and only started talking when their drinks arrived.

"How about 20 questions?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded his head. "Sure. Favorite movie?"

"Harry Potter," said Blaine without hesitation. Kurt frowned a little. "Seriously Blaine?"

Which let through a whole conversation where Blaine tried to convince Kurt how amazing Harry Potter was. Soon their talk went to music and from there on they found more similarities.

Kurt had a great time talking with Blaine. Well unless he heard some voices he recognized.

He tried to make himself little as Blaine noticed why he was doing it, he did the same. But it was too late.

Brittany started pointing at them and Santana was walking towards them as soon as she saw them. "My my Ladyhummel, you're more naughty then I thought. You know what they say, liar liar pants on fire," she grinned as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Kurt's face went bright red as Santana and Brittany took a seat in front of him. "Now, hobbit tell me how is your g…"

Kurt stood up immediately and placed a hand over Santana her mouth. "Satan! Don't you dare."

Kurt was starting to get upset. This was supposed to be perfect, who did she think she was?

He looked at Blaine and stepped over his legs before running out of the room towards the elevator which was just about to close.

He stepped inside and saw Blaine running behind but he was too late.

Once inside the elevator, he felt the tears stream down his face. Why couldn't he have one perfect moment? Didn't he deserve it after the past year?

He walked towards his room and fell face first onto the bed. Curled up on the bed, he held his pillow as a lonely tear travelled down his cheek.

A knock on the door knocked him out of his thoughts. His face was buried even further into the pillow to shut the noise out but the knocking kept up.

With a sigh he stood up and opened the door and god how he wanted to smash the door closed again. Santana looked at him with a frown. She walked into the room and took a seat on the bed.

"Kurt, I'm sorry ok. I didn't really know it was a date. And you know me, I can't help it."

Kurt whipped a tear from his face. "Why can't you give me one night were I can be swept off my feet? He has probably run as fast as he could by now Santana."

Santana shook his head. "You couldn't be more wrong. How about you follow me? I know you shouldn't be trusting me after what happened but I promise you, it'll be worth it."

Kurt looked sceptically before following her out of the room.

They took the elevator down the stairs and walked towards the room where they had been earlier. Once inside, she leaded him towards the rest of the group and Kurt noticed Blaine wasn't there.

He looked at Santana sadly until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look into Blaine his amber eyes. "Blaine," he said, ready to say sorry but Blaine shook his head. "How about we get out of here?"

Kurt could only nod and follow him outside the building. Blaine took his hand and leaded him to the little gate at the end of the garden behind the hotel.

He took of his shoes and placed them inside a little building by the side. "You can do the same you know, no one will steal them."

Kurt just nodded and started to undo the laces of his designer boots and hoped they would still be there when they came back.

Blaine took his hand and leaded him towards the beach.

They walked a little while, the silence surrounding them as their hands were swinging between them. It was comfortable.

When they were a little bit away from the hotel, Blaine stopped him. He took his hand out and grinned. Then he held out his hand again with a playful glint into his eyes.

"Kurt Hummel, may I have this dance?" he asked.

Kurt looked around the beach. "Blaine, we don't have any music."

Blaine grinned. "You don't need music to dance Kurt."

Kurt laughed and placed his hand into Blaine's only to get Blaine's arms around his waist. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, holding him close and just enjoying the moment.

They danced carefully over the beach. Holding each other closely, not wanting to let go. The only sound was the melody that Blaine was mumbling under his breath.

It was the first time in a very long time that Kurt felt this happy and he didn't want to open his eyes because he was afraid that once he did, this would all be a dream.

He felt how Blaine slowly removed himself out of their dancing position and immediately missed the warmth.

He felt how two hands cupped his face and slowly he opened his eyes to be met with two amber eyes really close by.

Without hesitation, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's. His lips were soft and started move against his in a slow rhythm. It took Kurt's breath away as Blaine took a step forward, trying to step on his tip toes to get a better angle, trying to deepen the kiss.

He started to feel dizzy when Blaine's lips left his. Kurt tried to catch them into another kiss but Blaine was already too far gone. Blaine noticed though and chuckled.

"Wauw," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine mumbled in agreement before sitting down on one knee in the sand. "Kurt Hummel, I know we've only met like a day ago but would you do me the honour on going on another date with me? Like a real real date without all your friends interrupting us?"

Kurt smiled softly at him. "I would love to you dork. Now get off the ground, pants aren't made to be in the sand."

Blaine looked at him like he was serious and started laughing.

He took Kurt's hand and leaded him towards the hotel. Kurt let out a sigh of relieve when he saw his shoes untouched which made Blaine laugh and look at him with an "I told you so"-look.

Kurt was about to say bye to Blaine into the lobby but Blaine insisted to walk him towards his room.

They took the elevator and walked towards Kurt's room. Blaine grinned at him when Kurt turned around. "Now I know where I should come and get you when I take you on our first real date."

Kurt blushed a little and looked at Blaine through his eyelashes. "I guess so."

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek. "I expect you tomorrow to accompany me to breakfast though if you're up early enough."

Kurt grinned. "Who knows, maybe I sleep in tomorrow."

A playful shove against his shoulder from Blaine made him laugh. "I see you tomorrow."

Blaine turned around to walk away but turned around once more when Kurt was about to walk into his room.

"Oh and Kurt?"

Kurt looked around towards Blaine. "Tomorrow night, I take you on a date. I have a free evening," he said with a wink. Then he turned around and stepped into the waiting elevator.

Kurt walked into his room and close the door behind him. When the door was closed, he let himself fall against the door and slide down it. Now he was sure he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 3: day 3

Kurt was awake really early the next morning. He decided to take a lazily shower, do his routine because believe it or not but sunscreen wasn't that good for his skin and pick up the perfect outfit for breakfast.

Once he was pleased, he made his way towards the breakfast room. Outside, he found Blaine already waiting. A grin appeared on his face when he watched Kurt come closer.

"Goodmorning beautiful," he smiled as he wrapped Kurt into a tight hug.

"Morning Blaine," he whispered in Blaine's ear as he let himself melt into the hug.

"I see you decided to accompany me to my breakfast," grinned Blaine as he pulled out of the hug.

"I guess I did," smiled Kurt.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and leaded him inside. They both took a plate and made their way through the breakfast. It was rather difficult to get everything on their plates as they kept holding hands but with some teamwork, they did well.

They found a table into the corner of the room, trying to hide from everyone else. Conversation was pleasant and neither of them wanted to let go of the other's hand.

Blaine walked him back to his room, once breakfast was done.

They hugged closely, not really feeling like letting go. "Don't forget about tonight ok?" whispered Blaine into his ear. "I'll pick you up at 7, that ok?"

Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder. "More than ok. I won't be at the pool today though. I thought I heard the girls talking about some shopping and I'd totally be up for that."

Blaine chuckled in his shoulder. "We'll have fun Kurt. See you tonight."

He pressed a kiss on Kurt's cheek and gave him one last wave before he stepped into the elevator and was gone.

**¨*break*¨**

Kurt let himself fall down on the bed. His feet hurt, he was tired and around him there were bags full of clothes. Yeah, today had been a good day.

And he had found the best outfit for an amazing date. He just hoped that Blaine would love it just as much.

It was 5 already so that meant he had 2 more hours to make himself look amazing. Just enough time.

And just like he expected, he was ready 2 minutes before the clock struck 7 o'clock.

A clock sounded on the door, right when the clock struck 7 o'clock.

Kurt sprayed his hair once more, gave himself one more look, before he opened the door.

His mouth almost fell open when he saw Blaine standing there, leaning against the door.

He was wearing some gray slacks with black suspenders. He wore a red long sleeved button down with a black, white and red striped bowtie. His hair was gelled back a little, but no so much that you couldn't see any curls anymore.

He looked amazing. "Can you get any more perfect," he said under his breath.

Blaine smirked which made Kurt realise Blaine heard. A blush spread over his cheeks. "Let's hope so I can get even more perfect after tonight."

He held out his hand for Kurt to take and pulled him into a hug. "You look beautiful Kurt."

Kurt pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Thank you."

Blaine held out a little bouquet with red roses. "These are for you by the way."

Kurt held the flowers to his nose and smelled them. "Thank you Blaine."

He placed the flowers on his bed and took Blaine's hand once more. "You ready?"

Blaine nodded and waited until Kurt closed the door so they could leave the hotel for a perfect evening.

**¨*break*¨**

Blaine leaded Kurt through some small streets, their hands linked between them, swinging along with their steps.

Kurt looked around in awh. The small streets held something romantic and mysterious.

Blaine stopped in front of a building and turned around. His hand unlinked from Kurt's and his arms wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist.

"So I have something planned for you but you can't see," he smiled playfully. "You'll just have to trust me."

Kurt shook his head. "I guess there is no way to get out of this, is there?"

Blaine started laughing, "No, there isn't. Just trust me," he said and pressed a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

He unwrapped his arms from around Kurt's waist and took a black scarf out of his pocket. "This will have to do."

He stood behind Kurt and wrapped the scarf carefully around Kurt's head. He checked three times to make sure that it wasn't too harsh buttoned.

"You are not able to cheat, are you?" asked Blaine while he stood behind Kurt. He made a silly face and waited to see if Kurt had any reaction. "I guess that's enough of a test."

He took Kurt's hand and leaded him into the building.

Kurt heard voices all around him but there was nothing that gave him a hint on what was going on.

He felt Blaine squeeze his hand as he was leaded through more hallways and then fresh air hit his cheeks.

"Blaine, what are we doing outside?" he asked.

Blaine didn't make a sound and just leaded him further. He felt how his feet touched another texture of ground but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Blaine leaded him carefully until they were on normal ground again. A few more steps were taken until Blaine stopped.

"I guess it's time to relieve you," he whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt felt how Blaine made his way around Kurt and how his hands untied the scarf.

The fabric slowly slid from his eyes and Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Blaine, this is too much," he whispered.

"It's what you deserve," where the words that were whispered against his cheek, followed by a sweet kiss.

They were standing on a small reserved beach on what looked like a wooden platform. In the middle stood a little white table with white lilies in the middle and three tea lights. The platform was surrounded by tea lights and surrounded by torches. On the ground between the candles, lay some white rose pedals and red pedals. To top it all, the sea was so close by them, surrounding them with the sheer sound.

Blaine let him admire the view as he made his way towards a chair. He carefully pulled the chair from under the table and looked at Kurt. "If I may Kurt."

Kurt felt himself blush as he made his way to Blaine. Blaine took his hand and placed a kiss on Kurt's hand before Kurt took place on the seat.

Blaine made his way to his own table and took a seat.

A waiter walked out of the building behind them with two cards. "Here you go," he said as he handed both of them a card.

He walked back inside and came back with a bottle of water. He poured some into their glasses and placed the bottle carefully on the table. He nodded once more before he walked back into the house.

Kurt opened the card and looked inside. "Blaine, there are no prices in here."

Blaine started laughing. "Guess you'll never know," he said with a wink.

"Blaine," said Kurt warningly.

"Let me give you a night you will never forget Kurt. I want to give you this and I want this to be perfect because you deserve this so much," he said sincerely.

Kurt looked into his eyes, trying to make up his mind but gave in in the end. He picked some seafood and once the waiter came, they found out they decided on the same dish which made both of them smile at each other.

Blaine hooked his ankle with Kurt's under the table. "Tell me more about you, Kurt."

It should have been forbidden for someone to roll Kurt's name like that over his tongue. It was like the word had been said already so many times.

"Well you already know I have crazy friends, my favorite movies, my favorite music, …. What do you want to know more?" asked Kurt. His head was resting on his hand as he looked dreamily at Blaine.

"Anything," whispered Blaine as he looked at him with his bright eyes.

It's how they started talking about anything and everything. Even when their food arrived, they couldn't stop talking. To Kurt, it was like Blaine wanted to know everything about him, even the smallest detail and it made Kurt feel warm inside, knowing someone wanted to know him like that.

Their plates were empty and the waiter came out to take their plates. "You want me to get the dessert, Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah, I think that's ok."

The waiter came back a little while later with one cup of ice cream, topped with a few strawberry and some hot chocolate.

He plated the cup on the table and gave both men a spoon. "Enjoy," he smirked as he walked back inside.

Blaine shook his head. "I promise you, this wasn't what I planned, before you think I'm a full dork."

Kurt started giggling. "I take it you know this people rather well?"

Blaine nodded his head. "Yeah, when I first came here I wandered around the streets and found a cute little restaurant and I was hungry so I came inside. They aren't so pricey and it's nice to come here I guess."

Blaine took his spoon and scooped a little of the ice cream. "I asked them if I could come here for a special occasion and well they helped me with this."

Kurt smiled at him. "Thank you for tonight, it's perfect you know."

Blaine grinned at him. "It isn't the end of our night, Kurt."

They ate the ice cream in silence, every once in a while sneaking glances at each other. They were close to the end of the cup when Blaine took a strawberry in his hand. He put a little bit of chocolate on it and held it in front of Kurt.

Kurt shook his head and ate the strawberry, carefully not to bite in Blaine's fingers.

"And you try to convince me that you aren't a dork?" grinned Kurt.

"What if I am though?" Blaine asked as he leaned his chin on his hand, looking curiously.

"I guess I wouldn't have it any other way," Kurt whispered and Blaine face broke out in a huge smile.

Blaine stood up and held out his hand for Kurt. "How about a dance?"

Kurt took the hand and let Blaine lead him between the tea lights and rose pedals. His arms wrapped themselves around Blaine's neck as Blaine's wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist. Their heads resting together in the middle.

Slowly they swung from side to side, synchronised with the shadows of the flames and on the melody of the ocean.

"This is how our first date should have gone," whispered Blaine in the space between their lips.

"As long as I'm with you, everything is perfect," whispered Kurt back as their lips met in the middle.


	5. Chapter 4: day 4

Kurt stretched himself out on the bed. He rubbed his eyes trying to wake up a little more.

A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the night before. It had been perfect!

He looked at his watch and frowned when he saw the time. There was no way Blaine would still be downstairs for breakfast.

His feet slowly touched the ground and he made his way towards the bathroom. After a long shower and finding the perfect clothes, he went down the stairs.

Just like he had expected, there was no sign of Blaine. With a sigh he took a plate and made his way through the buffet, taking little pieces of everything he wanted.

He looked around for a place to sit when he saw Britney, bouncing up her chair and waving at him.

He smiled softly and waved at her with his free hand as he made his way towards her and Santana.

Britt stood up immediately and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Kurtie, I have missed you so much last night!"

Kurt smiled at her. "We can do something fun today though?"

She nodded enthusiast before telling him all about last night. When things went to her and Santana, Kurt had to silence her though. There was no way he was going to hear more about what they did together!

Santana smirked from the other side of the table.

"Don't act like a virgin Hummel. Tell me the steamy things you and hobbit got into," she grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We didn't do anything steamy," he said. "We went on a date on the beach. It was nice and very sweet."

Santana rolled her eyes at him. "Still a blushing virgin I see," she said with a sigh.

Brittany hugged Kurt. "Don't listen to her. You are still my dolphin."

Kurt hugged her back. "Don't ever change Britt."

They stayed like that, eating breakfast in silence and enjoining each other's company. Not much later, the others started joining them and they started making plans for the day.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt smiled happily as he walked inside the dinner room. He had a great day with his friends. They did some sightseeing on the island.

Afterwards they had gone to a near beach and found out they could go diving and see the fishes. Everyone was excited about the idea of seeing all the colourful fishes, especially Britt, and who could say no to her?

He jumped a little when he felt two warm arms wrap around his waist.

"I missed you at the pool today," whispered that warm voice in his ear.

"Oh you were looking for me?" Kurt grinned at he kept looking to the meat in front of him, trying to decide what to eat.

"Of course I was looking for you. The most perfect moment of my day is when I see you laying there," said Blaine as he pressed a kiss against his cheek.

His arms unwrapped from his waist as he went to take a plate himself. "So you fancy dinner with me?" he grinned.

"I'd love to," smiled Kurt as he picked some chicken.

Blaine took some of the steak laying a little further. "So what did you do today? I was very disappointed that I didn't see you at breakfast," he pouted.

"I overslept," said Kurt while blushing. "And afterwards I had breakfast with my friends and then we did some sightseeing and we went diving."

Blaine grinned at him. "Sounds like you had fun."

"I did," Kurt smiled. "Although it would have been even more fun with you there."

"Hmm, but I don't want to take you away from your friends. They booked this vacation especially for you Kurt," he said softly.

Kurt shrugged to him. "I don't think they would mind you tagging along on one of your rare free days. They'd love to meet you I guess."

Blaine smiled. "You guess?" he asked playfully.

"No I know," smiled Kurt. "You make me happy. That alone is a reason for them to want and meet you."

Blaine laughed. "We can make work of that."

Kurt nodded as he watched Blaine pick a few French fries.

"You ready?" he asked when they took some vegetables to get with all of it.

Blaine nodded and leaded Kurt towards a table in the back.

They talked during dinner about everything and nothing, enjoying the company.

Kurt almost chocked on a piece of meat when Blaine's food started nudging his but thankfully his mind seemed to catch along.

When dinner was done, Blaine held out his hand. "Let's get out of here."

They walked out of the dinner hand in hand. Kurt saw some of the new directions a little further. Puck was applauding and Santana whistled.

It made Kurt blush and look very uncomfortable. Blaine only chuckled and waved at them until they were out of view.

"I should find a new pair of friends," mumbled Kurt.

"Well I'm not sure you'll find better friends then those that bought you a vacation like this," smiled Blaine.

Kurt sighed dramatically. "I know but sometimes they are just too much."

Blaine giggled. "Mine can be too but that's what makes them good friends, right?"

Kurt smiled softly. "Yeah I guess it does," he said as he unlinked his hand from Blaine's and wrapped his arms around his neck. "So what do you have planned for the rest of the night or does or paths stop for tonight?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I was actually thinking about taking you with me to my room and watch a movie? How does that sound?"

"That sounds pretty good," grinned Kurt.

They made their way to the stairs and made their way to the first floor.

Blaine stopped in front of his room. He took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. "After you my prince."

Kurt giggled. "You dork," he whispered as he walked into the room.

The room was neatly ordered. Kurt was glad to see the guy wasn't living out of his suitcase but had took the time to place everything in the closet.

Blaine let himself fall on the bed. "You want to join me?" he winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And I thought you were a gentleman," he said dramatically as he let himself fall on the bed.

"What did you say," asked Blaine as his one eyebrow shot up.

"Nothing," said Kurt innocently.

And then Blaine was straddling him and holding his hands about his hand. His other hand was busy finding the places that made Kurt laugh.

"Don't, Blaine, please," he said between his laughing.

"Say I'm the perfect gentleman," Blaine smirked as he kept tickling Kurt.

Kurt tried to free himself but Blaine was just way too strong. If Kurt wasn't being attacked right now, he'd probably find it hot.

"You are the perfect gentleman," said Kurt while trying to breath.

Blaine looked at him with doubt and Kurt thought he might be getting tickled again. He was quite surprised when he felt Blaine's lips touch his.

Kurt's hands weren't rapped anymore as Blaine let his hands rest on his hips. Kurt's hands found his hair, playing with it and trying to keep Blaine close.

Blaine let his teeth scrape over his lip. It made Kurt let out a breathless silent moan.

Blaine slowly pulled away, looking lovingly at Kurt. "That was amazing," he whispered.

Kurt blushed. "Yeah it was," he said, his hands still playing with Blaine's hair.

Blaine leaned down once more, kissing him one last time.

If it depended on Kurt, they'd probably be kissing the whole night.

Yet, Blaine seemed to have other plans. "How about that movie we were talking about?"

Kurt nodded his head. "I'd love that."

It's how they found themselves watching a romantic cheesy movie on Blaine's bed.

Kurt's head resting on Blaine's chest as he was slowly tracing patterns on the shirt he was wearing. Blaine did the same on his back and Kurt thought he felt some hearts being traced over his back but he wasn't sure.

His eyes slowly started to drop closed and he let out a quite yawn. His face nestling further in the warmth of Blaine's chest.

The last thing he remembered was how the arms that were holding him, hugged him a little tighter and how a hand slowly started playing with his hair.

After that, the darkness surrounded him and he stepped into the world of dreams.


	6. Chapter 5: day 5

Slowly Kurt felt like waking up. He cuddled a little more in the warm human under him.

And then his eyes flew open. Blaine started laughing when he saw the shock on Kurt's face. "Good morning to you too."

Kurt slapped him playfully on his chest. "That's not funny. I don't even remember falling asleep."

Blaine shrugged under him. "I remember you falling asleep. I must have fallen asleep afterwards."

Kurt looked at the clock and saw it was already 10 am. "So don't you have to work today?"

Blaine frowned first and then realisation filled his eyes. "OH NO," he shouted as he jumped up and put his shoes back on his feet. "I need to get going. I don't even have time to get breakfast."

Kurt stood up and placed his hands on Blaine's shoulder. "Hey it's fine. How about you get going and change clothes and I come by later with something to eat for you?"

Blaine blinked a few times before the softest smile appeared on his face. "I would love that," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed his lips slowly. "And when you are there anyway, you might as well stay. I can show you what I do and you can help me for the day, well if you want to."

Kurt hesitated a bit. He wasn't the best with kids. But he could spend a day with Blaine and that would be so worth it. He nodded and pecked Blaine's lips one last time before he was out of the door.

Kurt let out a happy sigh and let himself fall back on the bed. Today would probably be a long day but somehow he was looking forward to it.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt walked around the hotel. He knew there must be this place where they would come together with all the little monsters.

The problem was that this wasn't a place he had been there or he would have searched for ever.

He looked on the small plan he had gotten at the reception and followed the path towards the building that said it was the kids house.

He walked a small path between the flowers until he stood in front of a small looking building painted in yellow. On the wall there were painting in different colours of animals and Disney figures.

Kurt would have loved it if he was a kid.

He walked towards the open door and knocked on it when he saw Blaine sitting on the ground as he helped some of the kids with a painting they were making.

Blaine looked up and grinned at him. Some kids looked up and others just kept concentrating on their paintings.

Blaine rubbed over the back of the boy standing next to him as he prepared himself to stand up.

He walked towards Kurt with a soft smile on his face. "Well hello there. Please tell me you sneaked something from the buffet this morning," he pouted.

Kurt knew he shouldn't do it but the opportunity was right there and god Blaine's face would be so priceless.

Kurt fainted a shocked face and moved his hand in front of his mouth. "Oohh, I knew I forgot something."

Blaine looked at him with his mouth open as he still tried to pout. "Seriously Kurt," he whined

Kurt grinned and went in his messenger bag to pull out a bag with food. "Here you go."

Blaine grinned and made a happy dance. "Thank you. You are the best," he smiled as he leaned forward and pecked his lips once.

A few of the kids saw and started making noises. "Blaine," they whined.

Blaine started laughing. "I'm sorry," he said with a pout to the kids. "How about you finish your drawings and when you are all finished, we can go outside and play some soccer?"

The kids whooped and put their attention back to their paintings.

Blaine took a croissant from the bag and started eating from it like he hadn't eaten in days.

Kurt shook his hand and held out a cup of warm coffee in front of Blaine's face.

Blaine looked up and swallowed the last piece of croissant. "Ugh you ar T!"

Kurt giggled a bit. He was about to make a remark when he felt two tiny arms wrap around his leg.

He looked down to see a little boy look up at him with blond curly hair and bright blue eyes. "Who are you," he asked as he looked up.

Kurt laughed and wanted to lean down but it was quiet impossible with the little boy holding on his leg. "I'm Kurt. I'm a good friend of Blaine," he said.

The boy unwrapped his arms and held them up. "Do you hug as good as Blaine?"

Kurt started laughing. The kid was adorable. He held out his arms and pulled the little kid up until he was sitting on his hip. "He does give nice hugs, doesn't he?"

The boy nodded and nestled his face in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt wouldn't admit it in a million years but he didn't feel as uncomfortable as he thought he would.

He looked up to see Blaine look at him with a happy smile. There was just something in his eyes that made Kurt's heart do a happy spin.

Kurt placed the little kid on the ground and walked with him towards the other's until he was sitting on one of the little chairs and started drawing with the kids.

Not too much later, after Blaine had eaten another croissant and two chocolate bread rolls.

They waited patiently until everyone had finished their drawings.

Blaine looked at all of them and gave each kid a moment to complete them on their work.

"So now," he grinned as he had talked to everyone, "we are going to do a soccer competition."

The kids all smiled at him. "So we are going to make two teams. Each tea will get a colour so I found some paint that can be on skin and I thought we could all go as warriors on the field," he grinned proudly.

He divided the kids in two teams and gave Kurt three bottles with paint that could be used on skin.

Kurt watched how Blaine put some a streak of pink, yellow and orange under both eyes of the first kid.

Kurt did the same with the kids of his team but then with green, blue and purple.

He stood up when everyone was finished and he had to admit that they all looked really cute.

Blaine hummed behind him. "You forget someone."

Kurt looked over the kids with a frown. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw how he had paint under his eyes too.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No way Blaine. That is not happening!"

Blaine started laughing and he knew he stood no chance when he felt the first finger with paint brush under his eye.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You did not just do that."

"I did," grinned Blaine cocky as he did the other eye too.

He took the soccer ball from the table and turned towards the kids. "Ok guys, you know the rules. Go two by two, hold each other hand and then we can get going to the field."

The kids went to stand two by two and held each other's hand as they walked outside.

Blaine put the pink sunglasses on and walked backwards by the pool with all the little ones.

Kurt walked as last and kept an eye on the kids too. He had put on his sunglasses two because there was no way that anyone would see him with paint under his eyes.

He saw Mercedes sitting by the pool and waved at her as she grinned at him and put up her thumb.

Blaine leaded them towards the field that lay behind the hotel.

When they reached the field, the kids started running around happily.

Blaine shook his head. "Ok kids, left is for team pink, yellow and orange. The other team is on the right.

One kid of each team took place in the goal and Blaine asked from each team one kid to try and battle for the ball first.

He took the whistle from the pocket of his pink swimming pants and blew on it once before he dropped the ball.

Immediately all kids started running around. Kurt lost immediately attention to where the ball even was and opted to sit on the grass and watch them.

He had to admit though that he lost most of his attention when Blaine threw his shirt towards him as he started running for the ball too.

They played like that for an hour as noon came closer. Blaine asked everyone to make the same line again as he took the ball and the shirt from a blushing Kurt and they made their way back towards the hotel after making sure that everyone was there.

At noon, the kids were picked up by their parents to get something to eat.

Blaine looked at Kurt when the last kid left and held out his hand.

Kurt linked his hand with Blaine's, only to be pulled towards his chest and wrapped into a massive hug.

"So thank you for coming with me this morning," Blaine grinned in his shoulder.

Kurt shrugged. "I had a lot of fun actually."

Blaine started laughing in his shoulder. "I am a little disappointed though that you didn't play soccer with us."

Kurt started laughing. "Maybe next time."

Blaine smiled at him softly. Next time sounded amazing.

Blaine leaded Kurt out of the small house as they made their way towards the dinner room.

They took some fries and burgers and ate together outside. It was a perfect day with lots of sun and a small breeze.

"So," Blaine said as he had eaten the whole hamburger. "I know I asked you to stay here for the day with me but I also know your friends were looking not so happy when we walked past them this morning so I thought that maybe we could spend tonight with your friends?"

Kurt hesitated a bit. His friends were sometimes a bit much. "Ok," he answered. Maybe they would behave for once.

Blaine started grinning. "And you probably should spend the afternoon with them too. They miss you."

Kurt nodded. He had loved to spend the afternoon with Blaine too but he understood.

Blaine ate the last French fry and leaned forward. "I see you this evening?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine's lips slowly met his.

Kurt saw Blaine wave once more as he watched him leave.

With a sigh he took the last bite of his burger and stood up, ready to find his friends.

He could use a dive in the pool.

Still he couldn't help the feeling that letting Blaine and his friends in the same room could go terribly wrong.


	7. Chapter 6: day 5

Kurt saw Blaine waiting for him on the couch in front of the dining room.

A huge smile appeared on his face when he noticed Kurt and his friends come closer.

He stood up and made his way towards Kurt. When he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly.

"Hi you," he smiled softly.

Kurt just turned around and introduced his friends to him.

Blaine was politely as ever, shaking everyone's hand and giving a kiss on the cheeks of all girls.

When he had greeted everyone, he turned back to Kurt. "I know I promised to spend an evening with all of you but I kind of have a show to do first with the little ones so I already got dinner."

Kurt nodded although he pouted a little bit. He had really hoped he would be joining them for the whole evening.

Blaine let his finger go over his pouty lips. "No pouting, just enjoy a nice dinner with your friends as I have stolen you away for most of them. And I'll meet you in front of the stage, ok?"

Kurt nodded and leaned forward to kiss him once more before he waved as Blaine started walking away.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I think we should eat dinner fast and join that little hobbit for his show, what do you guys say?"

Kurt wanted to protest but when he saw the smirks on all of their faces, he knew there was no way he would get out of this.

With a sigh he followed the group towards a long row of tables in the dining room. It would be a long evening and he knew it.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt had tried his hardest to put as much food on his plate as he could and eat as slow as he could but when he started playing with his food, Santana had had enough.

She pulled him up and dragged him along with the others towards the stage.

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Blaine standing in front of the stage with the kids, dancing along and learning them the passes while singing along loudly.

Santana snickered and before Kurt knew what was happening, she was standing next to him and dancing along with the kids.

It didn't take long after that for all the new directions to join her except Kurt.

Blaine was looking around and laughing with the other new directions as the kids seemed to love all of them.

When he saw Kurt though, he started to get an evil grin on his face and tapped the little boy with blond curly hair on his shoulder.

Kurt saw Blaine say something while pointing him and before he knew it, there were 5 kids standing in front of him and begging him to dance along.

He didn't want to disappoint the kids and let them drag him on the dancefloor.

Some parents started laughing when they noticed all of them dancing along but seeing their kids happy was probably all worth it.

Some were even filming much to Kurt's dismay but he couldn't disappoint the little ones.

Before he knew what was happening, he was dancing and singing along and laughing while some of the kids tried to do some moves.

They stayed like that dancing for another half hour before the kid hour was declared over.

Blaine took his time, saying goodbye to all of them and giving all of them a hug before they ran towards their parents.

Kurt just stood there watching from a distance with a fond smile on his face.

Blaine was kind of amazing.

He felt someone tap on his shoulder and saw Santana and Brit standing there.

Santana just smirked while Brittany started hugging him. "You got it bad Hummel," she smirked.

Kurt just shrugged, there was no way to deny what she just had said.

It looked like she wanted to say more but soon they were joined with the other New Directions and they all started talking about where they would going to next.

It was when Blaine appeared that the final decision was made. Blaine didn't have to be anywhere tonight and there was this karaoke bar in the street that he thought would be great for all of them.

It didn't take much to convince the others and before they knew it, they were on their way toward the karaoke bar.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt was sitting at the table they had claimed in the karaoke bar. He was slowly taking sips from the cocktail he had ordered and watching as he saw Blaine take the stage with Puck.

He shook his head, if he had known these two would get along so well, he would never introduced them to each other.

He somehow got a feeling that Puck would be claiming him and there was no way that was going to happen.

While he took another sip of his drink, he watched them discusses about a song choice until they finally seemed quite happy.

Blaine and Puck both took a microphone and started grinning when the music started playing.

Together they started singing along with the music:

**Oh don't you dare look back.****  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me.**

Kurt couldn't help but giggle when Blaine sang he instead of she and pointed towards him.

They started sort of dancing slash jumping around the stage and singing along with the lyrics while the others on the dancefloor started jumping and singing along.

Kurt chuckled as he saw his friends standing the closest by the stage and taking turns trying to catch one of Blaine's or Puck's legs like they were fan girls.

While watching, he didn't notice how Santana had left the group and taken a seat next to him.

"Enjoying your hobbit on stage," Santana wondered.

Kurt jumped in his chair as he hadn't known she was sitting next to him. "I am for a matter of fact."

"So why aren't you standing in front like the others," she asked while she studied her nails.

"I like watching from a distance but you know how I feel about mingling in a large crowd and it's so bad for my clothes," he said while he wrinkled his nose.

Santana chuckled, "I should have known."

They sat like that in silent for a bit, watching Blaine and Puck sing and dance and have fun together.

"Ok Hummel, there is something I need to ask you and I know you are not going to like it but someone should bitch slap you back in reality," Santana said with a sigh.

"When do you plan on telling hobbit that we only have a vacation booked for 7 days? This is our fifth day and we only have 2 left. You need to face reality and think about if you want this to be a summer thing or something more," she said.

Kurt just stared like her. Meanwhile he was doing the math over and over again in his head. It couldn't have been 5 days yet, right?

But every time he counted, he got to the same point and he honestly didn't know what to say.

He didn't want this to end.

Kurt was so far in his thoughts that he didn't notice how Puck and Blaine ended the song and how Blaine made his way towards Kurt.

"Hey, you enjoying yourself," Blaine asked as he took a seat next to him.

Kurt looked up and was quite surprised to see that Santana wasn't sitting next to him anymore but talking to Brittany and looking at him every once in a while.

"Yeah, I am. You were great up there. Honestly, you could be a rock star if you wanted to be," he smiled.

Blaine chuckled, "I guess that could always be option 2 if being a teacher doesn't work out. Now, I really want to know if I'm going to hear you sing tonight?"

Kurt grinned at him mysteriously, "Maybe I will maybe I don't."

Blaine started pouting and started looking at Kurt like a sad puppy.

So Kurt did the one thing he knew that would take away that look. He leaned forward and kissed him softly.

His worries could worry for later. Now he just wanted one more evening without worries.

So when their lips left each other's, he let himself being leaded towards the new directions and he danced the rest of the night with Blaine and his friends, ignoring Santana her worried looks.

Reality could wait just a little longer.


	8. Chapter 7: day 6

Kurt woke up surrounded by warmed. He snuggled a little closer in Blaine's arms, not ready to face the truth.

Blaine's hand cupped his cheek and carefully leaded it towards his face until their lips were touching.

"Good morning Kurt," he chuckled as he pressed once more against his lips.

Kurt opened his eyes when Blaine's lips left his once more.

"Good morning," he said with a soft smile. "I wish we could wake up like this every morning," he added sadly.

Blaine nodded but looked at him confused, "We still have time for this."

Kurt let out a sigh and let himself fall back against Blaine's shoulder. He didn't want to face him, knowing that this may as well be the end of his first boyfriend.

"There is something you need to know," said Kurt in his shoulder.

He felt Blaine take in a deep breath under him, "that doesn't sound too well Kurt."

"I talked with Santana last night and she gave me a hard reality check," Kurt sighed. "Blaine, today is my last full day here," Kurt said.

And then something happened he didn't expect. Blaine started laughing.

Kurt looked up curiously to see tears streaming down Blaine's face as laughs escaped his lips.

"God Kurt, I thought you were breaking up with me or something," he said between his laughter.

Kurt felt himself closing off. Blaine was laughing like he didn't care Kurt was leaving and it was slowly breaking his heart in two.

He turned away and wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to hold the few tears that hadn't escaped yet.

Was he really the only one for who it had meant something?

The room fell silent when Blaine noticed Kurt's posture.

Carefully he placed a hand on his shoulder and tried turning him around. When Kurt didn't move, he stepped off the bed and kneeled in front of Kurt.

When he noticed his tears, he let out a gasp in surprise, "Kurt why are you crying?"

Kurt just shook his head and tried to turn away, but Blaine had already cupped his face firmly between his hands.

"Look at me, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

They stayed like that until Kurt finally looked up.

"Kurt, I don't know what you have put in that cute little head of yours but you leaving doesn't mean this changes," Blaine says as he pointed between them. "I really care about you."

Kurt looked at him with teary eyes like he didn't believe him. So Blaine leaned forward and kissed him softly, trying to make him believe.

I am " Kiss "not" kiss "leaving" kiss "you", Blaine said.

Kurt let himself be held and kissed Blaine with everything in him as the words slowly sank in.

"You're really not leaving me," he asked.

Blaine chuckled, "I'm not. We'll just have to find a way to manage the next few weeks apart."

Kurt let out a happy chuckle. "We'll survive, right?"

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm sure of it."

They stayed like that for a little while as they each tried to kiss the other as much as possible and hold each other tight.

That was it until Kurt realized something, "Don't you have work today?"

And with that, Blaine shot up out of the bed and ran out the room as fast as possible, being already an hour late, which made Kurt giggle until no end.

Some things he guessed would never change.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt walked back into his room later in the evening. He still felt giddy from the amazing day he had had.

At first he had enjoyed an amazing breakfast with his friends, from which he had stolen a few pieces for Blaine, who he was sure hadn't got a chance to eat.

Then he had gone to surprise Blaine, to which Santana and Brittany had tagged along to tease them till no end.

In the end though, they lost Brittany to the kids as she happily started colouring along with them. So Santana and Kurt had decided to take a seat and help some other children as they saw Brittany have the time of her life.

Once they were done with colouring, they had decided to go to the beach for the rest of the afternoon.

They had enjoyed the cold water and played Frisbee with the whole group, which must have looked ridiculous to everyone around them, but they didn't care.

And now he was back in his room. His face was a little sunburned but other than that, there was no damage.

With a sigh, he let himself fall back on the bed.

He couldn't believe that time had passed so quickly. It seemed like only yesterday they had all stepped up on that plane, making plans and fantasizing about what this week would look like.

And in a blink of an eye, the week had flown by. He didn't even want to leave anymore.

Before he had been excited about going to New York as soon as possible. Now he just wanted to spend a little while longer here together with Blaine.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a knock sounded on the door.

With a long sigh, he stood up and walked towards the door.

Once opened, he was met with a smiling Blaine. "Hi," he said with a shy smile as he leaned forward and pecked his lips.

He looked across the room and frowned a little, "You haven't packed yet?"

"Oh," blushed Kurt, "I'm just in my room and well I haven't gotten to it yet."

"Well, looks like I'm here on the right time," Blaine winked as he took the suitcase that was standing in the corner of the room and opened it. "Let me help you."

So they worked together, side by side, which felt so domestic to Kurt.

Once finished and once they had double checked everything was packed he didn't need anymore, they went downstairs to enjoy one last dinner together.

In the end though they sat together on the large table from the New Direction.

It was nice for Blaine to hear the stories of everything they had done, but also to hear more about Kurt and some amazing stories about him.

They stayed talking like that, telling stories until it was late in the night and everyone slowly started jawing along.

So Kurt and Blaine went towards Kurt's room as no words were needed and spend their last night together, holding each other close for the last time.

Neither wanted to think about the next day. The only thing that mattered where the warm arms surrounding both as they slowly fell in the world of dreams.

* * *

**2 more chapters to go ;) Lots of love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8: day 7

Kurt slowly started opening his eyes as he felt the bed dip beside him.

He reached his hand out, only to find someone stepping into the bed.

Confused, he opened one eye. His sight was met by Blaine carefully balancing a tray in his hand.

He was so concentrated that he didn't even notice that Kurt was awake.

Kurt felt a smile spread on his lips as he saw Blaine struggle to carefully step into the bed.

He kept quiet as he watched Blaine move around, not wanting to startle him.

With a silent shout of triumph, Blaine took a seat on the bed with the tray on his legs.

He carefully turned around and grinned towards Kurt, clearly ready to wake him up, only to be met with Kurt's open eyes.

"Oh," he let out quietly as he looked at Kurt. Than a soft smile spread on his lips as he stretched out his arm and reached his hand out to let his fingers trail over Kurt's cheek. "Someone is awake."

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt the fingers wander lightly over his cheek, "if you keep doing that, I might fall asleep again," he almost purred.

Blaine hummed as he let his fingers go through his hair, "it's time to wake up though. I want to spend as much time as possible with you, before you have to go."

Kurt let out a sigh, "I wish I could stay," he whispered as he opened his eyes once more.

Blaine nodded, "yeah me too. But we'll survive the summer. You will see."

Kurt nodded as he slowly sat up. A yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his arms above his head.

"So what's for breakfast today," he asked as he looked over the plate.

Blaine's mind seemed somewhere else as he started laughing so hard that he had to lean forward to catch his breath.

Kurt chuckled and took a piece of croissant of the tray, "Not that kind of breakfast Blaine," he said as he rolled his eyes and playfully let his hand go through Blaine's hair.

And as he watched the boy laugh on his bed, he couldn't help but think that he would leave a part of him in this place.

**.:*break*:.**

Time was ticking by fast as Blaine had gone back to bring the tray and the trash back to the restaurant.

Kurt sighed as he double checked if he had packed everything.

He still couldn't believe that in exactly one hour, he would be on the bus back to the airport to catch his plane back home.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the vacation but even if he couldn't still really believe it, he still knew it was something he would hold on to forever.

A soft knock on the door before it opened, told him Blaine was there.

Blaine walked inside and wrapped his arms around his waist as he hooked his chin over his shoulder.

"You have everything packed," he asked as he pressed a kiss against his neck.

Kurt looked once more over the contents of his bag and nodded his head, "Yeah I think I am ready. Why?"

Blaine unwrapped his arms and held out his hand, "We can leave your stuff in the baggage room the hotel provides. It's perfectly safe I promise. There is just one place I want to take you to in the last minutes left."

Kurt looked at his curiously as he took his bag and let it out behind him as he took Blaine's hand. He turned around once more to close the door, remembering all the memories he had spent there.

And with a somewhat heavy feeling, he closed the door behind him, knowing he wouldn't leave the memories there.

**.:*break*:.**

Once they started trailing over the familiar path, Kurt knew where they were going.

They left their shoes in the small building next to the gate.

Slowly they started walking along the beach, which was more packed, but didn't take away the sentiment.

They knew they had to turn back on time for Kurt to catch his bus, but right now they didn't care.

Blaine stopped after a few minutes of walking, "I'm not 100 % sure. I mean, the beach is pretty long and everywhere looks the same. But this might be the place where you and I had our first dance."

Kurt's eyes shines with happiness, "we might have."

Blaine grinned and leaned on his toes to press a kiss on his lips, "I'm going to miss you a lot Kurt."

Kurt felt his throat starting to close off, "I'm going to miss you too. You have no idea."

They kept standing there, holding each other close and kissing every once in a while. Not caring what other people thought, not really knowing how much time had passed.

Because reality would check in sooner than they thought.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt watched how his bag was carefully rolled out of the baggage room.

Blaine was standing behind him, clinging on him like a koala, as he pressed small kisses against his neck.

"Blaine," Kurt let out a softly as he turned around in his arms, once his bag was safe next to him.

"I wish I could come with you to the airport," admitted Blaine as he buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him a little tighter.

Kurt wrapped his arms a little more around his neck as he hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder. His saw the other new directions look at him with sad smiles in their eyes, as they saw the couple say goodbye to each other.

"I know you would if you could have come Blaine. But you have a job to fulfil," he said softly,

Blaine nodded as he looked at Kurt and leaned forward to kiss him with everything he had, enjoying these last moments.

"We'll see each other soon again," said Blaine as he pressed a kiss against his forehead.

Kurt nodded, "yeah we will."

Outside there was a lot of noise and most guests in the hotel, started stepping outside to catch the bus.

"That's my cue," said Kurt sadly as a few tears escaped his eyes.

Blaine sweetly wiped them away as he tried to hold back his own tears. "I'm not saying goodbye, so you don't need to cry Kurt. This is just see you later," he whispered as he leaned forward once more and tried to remember everything as he pressed his lips against Kurt's.

"Common, let's get your stuff loaded. I'm sure your friend want you to catch the plane with them," he said as he took Kurt's bag and rolled it behind him as he held Kurt's hand.

They stepped outside slowly, like they expected time to go more slowly by it. But once outside, reality hit them harder.

They were by the view of most people already sitting by the bus, only two more were standing by the bus driver as he put their bags into the bus.

Blaine walked towards him and put the trolley in front of him before he turned around and wrapped his arms around him once more.

A last kiss was charged as they both tried to hold it together.

"There is one last thing I want to give you Kurt," said Blaine as he took the pink sunglasses out of his pocket. "Keep this as a reminder of this vacation ok?"

Kurt nodded as he swallow the tears away. "I'll see you later," he asked questioningly.

"I'll see you later Kurt," said Blaine as he leaned forward and kissed him one last time.

Kurt pulled away and turned around as he let a few tears escaped. He jumped on the bus, knowing if he turned around once more, he would try and stay.

He took a seat next to Britney, which they had kept free for him by the window.

They knew he had placed him next to Britney because she could give the best comfort.

He looked out the window and watched Blaine discretely wipe away a few of his own tears that had escaped his eyes.

Blaine looked up and placed his hand over his heart as he looked at Kurt, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

Kurt did the same and blew him a kiss through the window.

That was the last thing Kurt remembered as the bus driver started the bus and drove away and he slowly broke down as tears kept streaming down his face.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt was met at the airport with a pair of arms around him. He hugged his dad tightly.

"I want to know all about your vacation," said Burt as he patted his son on the back.

"So how was your vacation," grinned his dad.

"I had the best vacation ever," grinned Kurt as he looked at his friends who had tried their best to comfort him on the plane back so his dad wouldn't see him upset. "A summer I never will forget."

He took out his phone, ready to send Blaine a text message. But to his surprise he could never find him. And then he remembered the most stupid thing he had ever done in his life.

Because now he had no way to contact Blaine. He swallowed the tears in as he tried his best to breath slowly because this must have been the worst nightmare he got caught up in.

Santana walked up towards him from where she had been saying hello to her own family, ready to say bye to Kurt.

But then she saw how upset he was and she looked just as confused as Burt did.

"What's wrong Kurt," she asked as she walked towards him.

Kurt looked up at her with wide eyes and his phone still clutched in his hand.

"I forgot to ask his number," were the only words that escaped his lips as Santana stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Kurt, we'll find him, we'll find him," she tried to comfort him. All bitchiness gone out of her. But Kurt didn't hear a word as he let reality settle in.

Life couldn't be a bigger bitch.

* * *

**There will be another chapter tonight guys! Keep updated ;) lots of love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9: the end

Kurt sits on his bed in New York with his thick sweater on and a blanket around him.

He's looking out of the window mindlessly, watching the snow fall down. But his mind is far away as he think back about that summer with the guy of his dreams.

His fingers are playing with the pink sunglasses he has hold on to ever since.

They haven't left his sigh of view ever since as he tried to not damage it as he took it along with him everywhere.

Somewhere along the way, his friends had given up about ever finding Blaine back but somehow it didn't seem fair.

Of course the first thing they had done was call the hotel and ask them if they could give him the number. But the only response he had received was that they couldn't give it as it was staff protection.

Santana had taken over the phone and cursed loudly in it in Spanish and Kurt was sure she had at least threatened trice to come back and tell them her piece of mind. But in the end, they had hung up and they were left with the annoying sound of beeps in the room.

Then they had gone on Facebook, looked him up everywhere, but even there they weren't even able to find him.

In a last grip of hope, they had gone through a phone book but there were so many Andersons, it seemed impossible to even start.

It was like Blaine Anderson was just something cruel his mind had come up with.

Kurt let his fingers go over the pink of his sunglasses as he took his laptop from the end of his bed.

There was only one thing that had been lingering on his mind. His friends had told him it probably wouldn't work as Blaine didn't have Facebook, but still he had to try.

He took a picture of himself with the pink sunglasses in his hair.

He added those with the only picture he had taken with Blaine, but of them cuddling closely as they lay on the bed. Blaine held up Kurt's phone as Kurt lay with his head on Blaine's chest and they were both smiling widely.

He posted them on Facebook with one last look over the message he had written.

**dear person who reads this. My name is Kurt and you may know me or not know me but you might be my last hope. Exactly 5 months ago, I went on a vacation with my friends. I've had a rough time so they decided to surprise me for a much needed vacation. I'll be honest and tell you that I didn't expect much more than spending some time with my friends before we all would go our own ways to follow our dreams. **

**But that summer turned out to be so much more than I expected it to be. You see, I met this guy. His name is Blaine and he is someone really special to me as he made me open my eyes and realize how much more of a dream life could turn out to be. Our time was limited with only one week together but I can tell you that week was the best week of my life. I felt like life was finally worth it. And I was so caught up in saying goodbye, that I didn't realize I forgot the most important thing. So now I'm left with no way to contact the guy with the pink sunglasses and the most amazing smile that has left me searching for him for 5 months with no results.**

**And that leaves me by you. I have no idea where to look for him anymore but I know I can't keep going like this, wondering where he has gone. It's like he was dream and never even existed but I know he did and that makes it so much more complicated. You guys are my last hope to find the guy that stole my heart in one week because that was all it took for him to put me under his spell. So if you know him, please show him this. Let him know I haven't given up looking for him, just like I hope he hasn't stopped looking for me. And let him know I still have his sunglasses, safely by my side, as it is my last hope to find him. Thank you! **

he pressed send as he crossed his fingers over his heart, holding on the hope that he would be found somewhere.

**.:*break*:.**

A few weeks passed and Kurt was getting desperate. Every time he checked Facebook, the number of shares would go up on his post, but still there was no response.

Of course the comments he had received were heart-warming. A few were of course not so sweet but Kurt expected it as one guy was looking for the other.

He was sitting on a little bench outside his school building, looking up at the sky where a little bit of sunlight was breaking through the clouds.

He leaned against the three it was placed before as he took his phone out of his pocket and went to his Facebook page.

Another 100 shares had added but nothing more.

He let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts as his hand took the pink sunglasses out of his bag and started playing with it with his free hand.

Just as he was about to close his phone, a notification appeared on his screen.

He opened it without much expectations to be met with a profile picture of pink sunglasses.

He suppressed a gasp as his hand clutched tighter on his phone as a shaking finger pressed on the picture to watch the profile.

The guy was named Blaine but it was too good to be true right? It must be a prank or something.

A voice made him jump out of his thoughts, "so why don't you accept him?"

Kurt jumped up, almost letting his phone and sunglasses fall on the way as the hand holding his sunglasses over his mouth as he shook his head.

"He could be the one, you know," was all Blaine could say before he had his arms full of Kurt.

Kurt let himself melt into the touch as he breathed in everything that was Blaine, "I've been looking for you forever," he whispered.

"Hmmm, but I do exist just so you know," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt slapped him playfully on his chest before he placed his hand behind his head and smashed their lips together in what must have been one of the hottest kisses.

Blaine carefully pulled away, a little bit out of breath, as his lips pulled one more time at his under lip.

He reached carefully forward and took Kurt's phone into his hand as he started typing on it.

"What are you doing," wondered Kurt as he tried to catch his breath, missing the warm arms around him.

Blaine looked up with an eyebrow risen, "what? You don't think I'll let you go once more without giving you my number, do you?" he grinned playfully.

He finished typing and held up the phone for Kurt, "so are you going to accept this guy?"

Kurt smiled playfully back, "hmm I don't know," he smiled as he pressed the accept button.

"So where have you been," he wondered as he took Blaine's hand and they took a seat on the small bench. Immediately he cuddled into Blaine's side as Blaine wrapped his arm around him.

"I've been working, having no Facebook and cursing myself for not asking for your number," said Blaine with a sad smile.

"So you really did have no Facebook," Kurt confirmed.

Blaine nodded, "a friend of mine of high school send me a message a few days ago, talking about this picture he had seen online about this guy on a picture with what clearly looked like me, holding some pink sunglasses he was sure belonged to me and who looked like an angel, just like I told him," he smiled softly, "so I made a Facebook profile, cursing myself for not thinking about Facebook but social media just isn't my thing. And I found the post my friend was talking about and there you were," he said as he looked lovingly to Kurt.

Kurt smiled softly back at him as he pressed his lips once more against Kurt's. "that doesn't explain how you have found me though," wondered Kurt as he thought back about all the shares he received.

"Oh that wasn't so difficult. We actually could have met months ago as we were clearly closer than we thought. I'm at NYU actually, getting my degree as elementary teacher, which is only a few blocks away," Blaine said softly. "I just need a little longer to think how we were going to meet again, wrap my head around it. I found out you were going here by your Facebook information and I just came here for my second day, as I didn't find you yesterday."

He took a deep breath as he let his fingers wander over Kurt's cheek, bringing back some memories to Kurt, "and then I walk by here today. I see you sitting under a tree with your eyes closed and looking like so beautiful in the little bit of sunlight. I saw you holding your cell phone and I just couldn't help myself and hoped you would see it," he shrugged, "and here we are."

Kurt grinned, "and here we are," he whispered as he pressed his lips against Blaine's neck. "You know I'm not letting go of you now, do you?"

Blaine pressed a kiss against his forehead, "there is no way I would ever say no to that. You have me Kurt and you'll have me forever. These few months were hell and I've been missing you crazy with nothing to hold on to, except a memory."

Kurt smiled softly, "we got a few more weeks to figure everything out, don't we?"

Blaine nodded, "yeah we do have. I do have classes in a few as I skipped almost the whole of yesterday," Blaine blushed, "but let me take you out on a date tonight."

Kurt nodded eagerly as he held Blaine tightly. He grinned brightly as he looked at his phone," I send you the address."

Blaine chuckled at that. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt three more times, not ready yet to let go. "I see you tonight, beautiful."

Kurt watched Blaine walk away with a soft smile on his face as Blaine waved to him once more.

He let his eyes fall close and opened them once more to be met by Blaine's name on his phone.

With a bright smile, he stood up and took his stuff as he went to his classes, dreaming about tonight.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine grinned as he held the phone in front of them as Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt to hold him close.

"You sure this is perfect," Blaine wondered.

Kurt giggled. "everything is perfect right now," he said as he cupped Blaine's face between his hands.

Slowly they leaned forward as Kurt kissed him with everything he had.

The sound of a photo being taken, didn't stop them from kissing a little longer.

Blaine pulled away first and smiled sweetly towards Kurt as he looked at the photo on the screen.

"I think I do agree, it's perfect," he grinned.

Kurt smiled as he took the picture and logged in on Facebook.

They knew what they wanted to say so they only had to type it out.

They sat together for a little while, thinking about the perfect words until they both agreed.

Blaine's finger hovered over the send button, "you're 100 % sure?"

Kurt nodded, "let's do this together."

And they did send together a message to the world while looking into each other eyes, knowing this was all they wanted forever.

**Kurt Hummel got engaged to Blaine Anderson.**

**Dear people, some of you may remember me. I'm Kurt, the guy looking for the guy with the bright smile and the pink sunglasses. I can tell you with a heart full of happiness and love that I've found him thanks to all of you so I wanted to thank you for helping me out properly. **

**Things actually turned out better than I could ever hope for. After long months of searching, I've found him and he actually was so much closer than I could have ever thought. We've been together now for a few weeks and just enjoying each other, getting to know each other again. But when something feels right, you just go for it 100 %. And this feels more than right. **

**So 2 days ago, Blaine went on his knee for me, asking me to share the rest of our lives together. It held a beautiful speech, a lot of tears, happiness and most of all love. I want to thank you all for sharing and helping me find the love of my life. Without you, I might still have been looking for the guy that was only a few blocks away. You learned me that life can bitch but sometimes you just need to look a little harder and take a chance, to turn it into a fairy tale. Kurt and Blaine**

.:*break*:.

15 years later, Kurt was sitting on the couch as Lauren and Mitch sat next to him.

"So that's how I met your papa," grinned Kurt as he looked at Lauren and Mitch.

Blaine smiled from where he was leaning against the doorway. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Hi guys, this is the end of the summer that changed my life. A story I sometimes struggled with writing but I'm still happy I pulled through. It's a story I loved to write and I hope you enjoyed just as much to read. I won't make a sequel about this as I feel this is just one story and it's "perfect" the way it is. I do hope you look back with happy memories on this one! Hopefully I see you by one of my other stories ;) Lots of love xoxo**


End file.
